<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honesty by immortalje</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000956">Honesty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje'>immortalje</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Challenges [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were honest with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo/Ducky Mallard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Challenges [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honesty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt "Honesty" @ <a href="http://lover100.livejournal.com/">lover100</a> (<a href="https://immortalje.livejournal.com/101426.html">Table</a>)<br/>This was written prior to May 2013 and might very well be older than that...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ducky had watched Tony battle through the day with his injury, assuring everybody that he was fine. The others knew that not everything was fine to some extend, but didn’t question it further. They never really did.</p><p>Now it was time to get his lover home where he could drop the mask and give into his exhaustion and pain. Go to the place where he could stop pretending to be strong and alright, where he could be honest with himself and those around him.</p><p>Ducky smiled at the memory of the day Tony had admitted his feelings during a blackout that caught them in an elevator just as the younger man was on the way home after catching a nasty flu.</p><p>Tony had admitted that he liked Ducky’s honesty and that he never had the urge to hide things from the coroner, along with an increasing attraction. After that Ducky had brought him home and taken care of him and in return Tony had dropped all of his masks for him until only trust and honesty were left between them.</p><p>Today wouldn’t be any different either. He’d bring Tony home, take care of him and together they would let their masks fall. The honesty between them, allowed them to be weak in front of the other when they couldn’t anywhere else. It was an enormous relief that they didn’t have to fall apart on their own, in a dark room, but had a crutch to protect them when in need.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>